Life of Delilah
by Gx624
Summary: Chapter 4! Finally I got it done! Sorry for the wait. I blame school, laziness, friends, and ect.
1. Decisions, Decisions

_** Life of Delilah**_

**_ Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions._**

_Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. I have been REALLY busy lately. This takes place in __the Summer of '08 on the planet Turo. If you have any questions, I will make a special chapter at the end explaining things you don't understand. This chapter is kinda short._

* * *

Ahhh...Summer on Turo. It's great and relaxing...I guess.

1 years ago, my father, Experiment 626, also known as Stitch Pelikai, married my mother, Experiment 624, also known as Angel. Approximately 3 months later, I was born on the 4th of July of 2007 on Earth. 2 months later, my father was pronounced King of Turo, and so my mother became Queen. And that made me princess. Which is a royal pain.

So right now I'm heading to a meeting between the Council and my parents. Which who is deciding my fate between my education and my decisions of the planet's government. I want to go to my grandfather's school, which is on Earth. I want to feel normal and hang out with other people of my kind. You know, go to parties, movies, and other things. And also stay with my aunt Lilo on Earth. But that is unfortunatly the Councils's desicion. Hopefully the princess gets to stay with her aunt on Earth.

I walk down the Royal Hall , which the workers do what they do best. Work.

"Delilah! Hey!" Alfy, who is my best friend, runs to me with a arm-full of parperwork. Alfy has matured alot since I grew up on Earth. Quite the stunner.

" Hey what up?"

"Ugh. Paperwork. For the school on Earth. I might be going you know."

"Really? Great!...What if I don't?" I ask with a unsure look.

"You know I'll stay." He gleams with his teeth bright. That one eye tooth juts down and sticks out. It kinda gets on my nerves. I want to reach up and yank it out.

"Heading to the meeting?" He ask.

I sigh while I say, "Yup. Hope I get to go."

"Ah. Here we are."

We open the Council Door and enter into the Grand Room. I see the members of the Council, the Grand Council lady, and Mom and Dad sitting at one end of the table. I take a seat at the other end. Alfy sits near Mom and Dad.

"We are here today to decide the fate of Princess Delilah. Either sent to Jumba Jookiba School for Genetic Experiments or here to stay on Turo for the government. Anyone to oppose to the idea of sending the Princess to Earth, please stand." the Grand Council lady said, while looking around at the members.

Three fish-like things with helmets filled with water on their heads stood in front of the GCL.

"We stand because if the King and or Queen is injured during a war, the Princess would not be here to lead the army." One of the fish things said. The two others nodded while some of the members murmured.

Alfy then stood, with a peice of paper in his hand.

_What is he doing?, _I thought.

"But in the Council Book it says in Chapter 3, Sector 4, 'The Prince or Princess must have 2 years of education.'" Alfy said loudly and with pride. Most of the Council nodded and said, 'Yes.'

"So it is settled. the Princess will be sent to Earth for 2 years and may return after. Princess, you may leave tommorow afternoon. Be ready."

The council members got up and left while Alfy, Mom and Dad and I were still in the room.

"So I guess you are going to Earth. You may not remember much of it, since you were a pup. Including you too Alfy." Mom said, with that normal sparkle look in her eye.

"I get to go too?" Alfy said with his smile frozen on his face.

"Yup." Dad said. Dad had that certain smell that you can tell he was around. Or that he didn't like to take baths much.

"Well, we better start packin' our bags." Alfy said with a yawn. "I'm also tired."

"See ya tommorow." I started to walk away up to my room to start on my adventure on another planet.

* * *

_Review!_


	2. Lift Off

**_ Life of Delilah_**

**_ Chapter 2: Lift Off_**

**_Authors Note: I got some good reviews on the last chapter, and some of you are asking me questions, so right now I am going to answer them:_**

**_Savid: I don't really know about that. Yeah she THINKS he is cute and stuff, but not to have a crush or anything. I don't want to rush. ; And thanks!_**

**_GodOfStorms: I know. I rushed it. Thanks!_**

**_123gaz: Yes, I do too. / Thanks anyway!_**

**_Stitch8000: Is that all you say to everyone? LOL Thanks anyway!_**

_**So that is the end to the Review Responds. **Hmmm...might be a new section in the story...**but anyways, read on and thanks! P.S. This chapter is also short.**_

* * *

So finally I have my things packed and ready to go. I hope the space ship isn't small. I hear a knock on my door.

"Ready?" I can tell it's Alfy voice behind the door.

"Yeah, hold on." I said. I needed to get something.

I look in my dresser, to find a doll Lilo gave to me when I was little. She called it 'Scrump'.

I kept Scrump with me for a long time. Maybe enough to be an antique. I remember when Lilo used to play with it. She would also share it with me. When Dad became King, we had to leave. Lilo wanted me to have Scrump, because she thought that I would be lonely without her. I remember what she said...

_...Flashback..._

_" If you ever see that she is ripped, and her fillings are falling out, fill her with eggs when you give her surgery. That's what I usually do."_

_...End Flashback_...

Ha. That was funny. To fill her with eggs. But I took her word for it. Because that was the last thing she said to me. Maybe she'll remember that too.

But I remembered that we was leaving soon. So I grabbed Scrump and ran out thw door with Alfy behind me. We got to the Space Station and found Mom and Dad at the entrance to the ship. The ship would make loud noises when it was ready to lift off. I could barely hear what anyone was saying.

"BY DELILAH!" Mom yelled, I could tell she was straining her voice.

"YOU WILL LEARN ALOT OF THINGS WHEN YOU GET ON EARTH! I DID!" Dad yelled also. He was good at yelling.

"HOW LONG WILL THE TRIP BE?!" screamed Alfy. He was always curious about things like that.

"I'D SAY ABOUT A DAY WHEN GOING 22,000 MILES PER HOUR!" yelled Dad again.

"OKAY!" Alfy yelled again.

"WE ARE LEAVING IN A MINUTE! WE NEED TO GO!" I yelled. I could tell by the sounds of the ship that we was about to leave.

"SEE YA!" Alfy yelled again and waved.

We entered the ship and entered into our rooms. It was very nice, the beds were neatly made. I looked out the window and saw Mom and Dad waving. I waved back, and felt a huge jump that felt like an earthquake. Then I saw Mom and Dad getting smaller,

and smaller,

and smaller. Until they we little specks that couldn't be seen. I yawned. It was early morning, so I decided to go to my room and sleep.

**_Review please!_**


	3. Alfy's Story

_**Life Of Delilah**_

**_Chapter 3: Alfy's Story_**

**_A/N: Whew! It took me three times to type up this chapter! My computer has been acting strange. I now have a co-writer, who is GodOfStorms. So I give him credit and thanks. It's time for Review Responds!_**

**_VoxAdam: Thanks and I too see Lilo and Stitch in a sibling relatioship. Hopefully this chapter isn't that short. Next time you will buy the idea more._**

**_Savid: Yup! Lilo was giving her advice. And also you'll see that later in the story._**

**_123qaz: Beer and T-shirts? XD Thanks!_**

**_Stitch8000: Very good question! Next chapter, you will know._**

**_GodOfStorms: Thanks much!_**

**_ExperimentCandy379: Thanks!_**

**_Read on faithfull readers!_**

* * *

I woke up around 2:00 P.M. (Wow! She took a long nap!) to find Alfy standing beside Flo, who is usually our spaceship driver. He was looking out of the large windsheild that shown a light blue planet with green bloches on it. It looked much different than Turo, which is mainly lavender.

"Earth, I suppose?" he turned to Flo, who kept her focus on driving. I guess driving a ship is very difficult.

"Um...yeah." She said quickly, with her eyes still on Earth.

Flo is very proud of what she does for a living, and so does everyone else. And she wants to keep it that way. Did I mention she has a purple elephant trunk? Her color is indigo, but the bright purple elephant trunk is **weird, **with her small shape and all.

I walked up beside Alfy, who was still looking down on Earth. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Alfy, I have a question." I said.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked while turning his head towards me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. It seems strange to ask someone that, but Mom always told me to think, talk, and see with a open mind.

" Let's see. Uh, if my parents are still alive or not." He answered sort of playfully. Which was also strange to say.

" What happened to them to make you think that? Not to be mean, but just wondering." I asked with a soft tone. I didn't want to anger him.

"Heh, do you want to know my story?" He chuckled.

"Sure. You know mine." I replied with a small giggle. I went over to a near seat and sat down while he popped his back and took a deep breath.

"So once upon a time, your mom wanted to babysit me and give my mom, named Bonnie, thanks and also give her a break from babysitting you so much, since you were her favorite."

I smiled at that.

"Anyways, your mom babysitted me, along with your cousin Thunder, Sparky's son. Do you remember him?" He asked.

"Uh...sorta." I replied.

"So, that day a guy named Hamsterviel broke out of jail, along with clones called the 'Leroys' that looked like your dad, but were red and more macho. The Leroys used to have a weakness, but the Hamsterviel dude altered their genetics to have no weakness what so ever. The Hamsterviel dude was like evil. No, wait, **SUPER EVIL! **Yeah! Super evil! So Hamsterviel came down to Kokaua Town, Hawaii, to capture your dad, take over the world; take over the universe, yadda yadda yadda, what ever evil people do. But first, he needed my mom to steal secret projects protected by the Galactic Alliance so he could do whatever he wanted to do. So some of the troops invaded my house to kidnap my mom while the others made chaos throughout the town. So, my dad, named Chopsuey, got smart and protected her from the troops. I do **NOT** know if her lived or died, but my mom ran as fast as her small legs could carry her to your mom's house. So our mom's hid us away from the troops until they were killed off...except for the main Leroy and a couple of others. So your dad was rewarded for his bravery by being crowned the King of Turo. And that, my dear Delilah, is my story." He took a bow while I clapped.

"But what happened to Thunder?" I asked. I heard some of this before but not in this detail.

"He now lives happily with his mother and father." He said in a quick deep narrators tone. I laughed at that.

I began to feel sorry for him, so I asked Flo if we had any food on the ship, because I wanted to cook for him. She said that there was a kitchen in the back with some Insta-food inside the fridge. Insta-food is weird, because you just have to drop the tablets in water, much like how we experiments work. I was planning on some glarble chicken, (Glarble chicken is the chicken Stitch eats that green with purple dots on it!) but all they had was rummleberry pancakes. So I just had to go with what we had. Soon after we ate, we landed on Kokaua Town, where my Aunt Lilo awaited.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Aunt Lilo

**Life of Delilah**

** Part 4**

_**A/N: Sorry for the REALLY long wait. I had a little writers block and school got in the way. This morning I was like, "Get back on that computer and type dang it!!" Well, I guess GodOfStorms is still my co-writer, anyways. But this one I want to go ahead and put up. There are no reviews, so just read!**_

**: Kokuawa Town:**

** (Is that how you spell it?)**

** Delilah's POV**

As we landed, we hurried and finished our pancakes and got our bags. When I stepped outside, it was AMAZING. The lush green trees, the colorful flowers, the blue sky, I thought I was in heaven for a moment. But no, I was in Hawaii. I looked around to find a pretty blue house and a girl about 14 in human years was sitting on a staircase reading some magazine.

"Delilah?" She looks up at me. She must be Lilo.

"Aunt Lilo!" I dropped my bags and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Ohmygod, you got taller!" She smiles widely, showing a pretty nice set of teeth.

"You have too!" We start jumping up and down rapidly while Alfy struggles with his bags.

"Okay, enough with the Dr.Phil moment, let's go inside now." He groans. We go inside the house and sat on the nice couch for a quick moment.

"Here, take your bags up to my room." Lilo says. "You can put them on my bed for now, we will figure out where to put them later." She gets a couple of my bags and we head up to her room. We walk down the hall while a very large, tall purple looking alien walks out of the bathroom door.

"Little girl, toilet is backing up again." His voice was very Russian-like. Lilo sighs heavily.

"**AAAAAAAHHH!!**" Alfy screams bloody murder and almost faints, while another voice coming from the kitchen screams, but in a very high pitch.

"**EEEAAAAAAHHH!!**" It sounded like a girl's voice.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON?!**" This voice sounded like a grown woman. Stomping, a taller Lilo comes out of a door next to the bathroom. By this time, I was almost deaf.

"Jumba came out of the bathroom and Alfy screamed because he was terrified and Melody must have been asleep in the kitchen so she screamed because she woke up scared and then you come stomping out of your bedroom, asking me what's going on and here I am talking at the speed of light telling you what happened." Lilo says very fast. She takes a very deep breath and exhales long. The taller Lilo groans. Alfy gets up off the floor and shakes his head.

"Sorry. I was afraid of him." He points to the purple alien who was called Jumba.

"Oh great!! MORE monsters to clean up after! When will this end?" A green skinny alien with three legs comes out of the kitchen, wearing an apron.

"Hi Pleakley!" Lilo waves at the green alien. "This is Delilah and Alfy." She points with her thumb towards us.

"What's up guys?" A blue girl alien who looks sorta like me and Alfy steps from the kitchen. She rubs her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Well, isn't this a great time to get the family around and meet everybody?" Lilo claps her hand together and strains a smile. This is Jumba, your parent's creator; this is Nani, my sister, Pleakley, the one who cleans the house all the time, and Melody, one of your cousins." Everyone waves, instead of the disgruntled Nani.

"So, we have to go and put their bags now, we'll be down in a minute for dinner, so bye!!" Lilo hurriedly says to the growling Nani. Lilo pushes us through the family up into her bedroom. She gets us inside and shuts the door. She sighs.

"Hmm. What a nice family you have!" Alfy says.

--

Yay! Finally done! Review!


End file.
